WonKyu Drabble - Missing You
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: "Yah, Shiyuan! Ada apa denganmu?" / "Maafkan aku," Siwon hanya membungkukkan badannya sebentar. / Aish, Baby, mengapa kau tak menjawab teleponku? / "Baby?" / "Hiks—" BabyKyu! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini! / WonKyu / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D
Title: Missing You

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Sumarry: "Yah, Shiyuan! Ada apa denganmu?" / "Maafkan aku," Siwon hanya membungkukkan badannya sebentar. / Aish, Baby, mengapa kau tak menjawab teleponku? / "Baby?" / " _Hiks_ —" BabyKyu! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?!

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: they belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselve's. Enjoy ^^

.

.

"CUT!"

"Yah, Shiyuan! Ada apa denganmu?"

Lelaki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai sutradara dari film yang Siwon mainkan itu bangkit dari singgasananya. Menatap lekat-lekat seorang lelaki lain yang tadi ia panggil Shiyuan. Lelaki paruh baya itu sedikit terheran dengan sikap aktornya yang satu ini. Entah sudah berapa kali, _kissing_ _scene_ kedua dari keseluruhan _scene_ film tersebut diulang. Kali ini, Siwon, sudah memasuki _take_ ke tiga belas, namun sepertinya tak juga berhasil.

"Maafkan aku," Siwon hanya membungkukkan badannya sebentar kemudian berlalu dari tempat-nya. Lelaki paruh baya yang tadi menjadi lawan bicara Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. _Sepertinya dia ada masalah…_ ,

"Baiklah, kita lajutkan saja untuk _take_ dari _scene_ kesepuluh. Semuanya bersiap!" ujar sang sutradara, membubarkan kerumunan orang yang tadi sempat memandang Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_ …," Siwon sedikit berbisik kepada sang sutradara ketika ia melewati tempat dimana singgasana sang sutradara berdiri. "Tak apa, Shiyuan. Aku tahu kau terlalu lelah. Istirahatkan saja dulu dirimu," Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum.

Siwon segera membungkukkan kembali badannya sebentar, ia tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku kembali ke kursiku. Duduk dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadaku. Aku mengusap kasar wajah tampanku yang lelah, kemudian menghela napasku panjang.

"Siwonnie, ada apa denganmu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku. Itu _manager hyung_ -ku.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Kurasa diriku sangat lelah dengan jadwal hari ini. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi," balasku asal. Sebenarnya, hanya satu yang aku pikirkan sekarang.

Kyuhyun.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun-ku.

BabyKyu-ku.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Siwonnie. Jangan berbohong padaku," Junghoon _hyung_ berujar, membuatku terdiam sejenak. Yah, aku tahu, aku tidak bisa berbohong kepada _hyung_ ku yang satu ini. "Aku tahu kau merindukannya, namun kali ini profesionalitasmu sedang diuji, Siwonnie. Bersikap dewasa sedikit, aku mohon," Junghoon _hyung_ kembali bersuara.

Lagi-lagi, aku mengiyakan perkataan Junghoon _hyung_ dalam hati. "Tidakkah kau merasa malu dengan umurmu?"

Aku mendelik menatapnya yang kini sedang terkekeh lumayan keras. " _Hyung!_ " ujarku, sedikit menepuk pelan bahu kirinya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan _hyung_. Sekarang begini saja, kau cepat selesaikan tugasmu hari ini. Kalau kau tidak kembali menghambat kerja staff, _scene_ terakhirmu untuk hari ini akan selesai tepat jam satu dini hari," Kulihat ia sedikit mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan segera hubungi _baby_ manismu itu. Kuyakin dia belum tidur, karena sibuk akan _games_ -nya. Aku sudah menghubungi Sungmin tadi. Katanya, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan _games-games_ nya. Kau tahu? Bila tadi kau lebih serius, sekarang mungkin kau sudah bisa menghubunginya," Junghoon _hyung_ menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuatku sedikit menganga mendengarnya. Oh! Aku benar-benar memang orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu!

Namun, sebuah pikiran kembali membuat nyaliku ciut. " _Hyung_ , asal kau tahu. Pada _break_ sebelumnya, aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Namun hasilnya nihil," Kembali, aku menghela napasku rada panjang. Niatanku untuk kembali menghubunginya tiba-tiba terhempas begitu saja. " _Arasseo. Hyung_ tahu," Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan, pertanda bahwa ia mengerti keadaanku. "Kenapa kau harus menyerah hanya karena itu? Berusaha untuk kedua kalinya tak ada salahnya kan?"

 _Ya, benar_ —

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Aku akan berusaha," Aku mengangguk sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. Junghoon _hyung_ pun juga ikut tersenyum melihat senyumanku. Ia kembali menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan, "Semangat, Choi Siwon!"

.

.

Normal POV

"CUT!"

"Bagus. _Scenes_ untuk hari ini selesai. Terima kasih semuanya!" Lelaki paruh baya itu membungkuk-kan badanya sebentar, disambut dengan tepukan tangan riuh dari semua staff beserta artis-artis yang hadir. "Dan, terima kasih, Shiyuan. Aktingmu kali ini sangat memukauku!" Ia tersenyum kearah Siwon yang kini sudah menampilkan kedua _dimples_ nya, tersenyum.

" _Xie-xie_ , Shiyuan!" Sang sutradara mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kearah Siwon, membuat senyuman Siwon semakin melebar seiring tepukan tangan riuh yang semakin menggema di taman bunga pada malam itu.

"Saatnya menghubungi BabyKyu~~" Terdengar suara—dengan nada sedikit meledek—seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah kanan Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut, kemudian memukul pelan bahu orang yang tadi meledeknya, Junghoon.

"Kau ini, _hyung_ …,"

.

.

Siwon POV

Yah, kuakui itu. Semua adegan hari ini harus selesai tepat pada waktunya. Dan, BINGO! Semuanya selesai! Lebih cepat daripada yang aku kira! Aku sengaja melakukan itu karena aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk—

"Saatnya menghubungi BabyKyu~~"

—menghubungi BabyKyu. Ah, bahkan Junghoon _hyung_ sudah bisa menebakku. _Orang ini,_

"Kau ini, _hyung_ …,"

Aku sedikit mem _pout_ kan mulutku, tanda tak suka. Junghoon _hyung_ yang melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, ayolah. "Hahahahaha Siwonnie—" Segera saja ia terdiam dari tertawaannya, karena aku sudah melayangkan _death glare_ gratis untuknya. Hahaha rasakan!

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau cepat siapkan dirimu untuk kembali ke hotel. _Hyung_ menunggumu di _van_. _Ara_?" Dan sifat aslinya kembali muncul, suka memerintah. Okay, Choi Siwon. Bersiaplah untuk menghubunginya sebentar lagi!

Aku melangkah riang menuju tempat penggantian _wardrobe_ -ku.

.

.

 _Tut… Tut… Tut tut tut_

Aish, Baby, mengapa kau tak menjawab teleponku?

Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Aku tahu, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Namun firasatku berkata bahwa BabyKyu-ku masih terjaga saat ini.

 _Tut… Tut… Tut…_ " _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Baby!" Aku terlonjak senang, akhirnya ia menjawab teleponku! Ingin rasanya aku berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur yang empuk ini, untuk melampiaskan rasa senangku. Oh, oke Choi Siwon. Kau terlalu berlebihan.

" _Ne, hyung? Waeyo?_ " Suaranya terdengar sangat tidak antusias. Aku sedikit mengangkat ujung alis kananku. "Baby, apakah kau tidak merindukanku?" Aku bertanya, mengecilkan volume suaraku yang sebelumnya melebihi tingkat kewajaran. Hening. Hanya hembusan napas yang aku dengar saat ini. Ia tak menjawabku.

"Baby?" Aku kembali bersuara. Namun, suara isakan tangis malah menyambut pendengaranku. "Baby, _gwaenchanayo_?" Panik. Aku selalu panik jika BabyKyu-ku menangis. Badanku terbangun dari posisi rebahanku. Punggungku menegak seiring suara tangisan itu tak kunjung berhenti. "Baby, jawab aku, Baby—"

" _Hiks_ —" BabyKyu! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?!

" _Hyung_ …," Suaranya kembali terdengar. "Baby, _gwaenchanayo_?" Aku mengulang kembali perta-nyaanku. Ia belum menjawabnya. " _Ne… Hiks_ …," OH TUHAN!

"Baby, demi Tuhan, ada apa denganmu?" Aku berseru panik. Ia tak lekas menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya menangis sesegukkan di seberang sana membuat jantungku berpacu lebih kencang daripada biasanya, Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa. " _Hyung_ —"

"— _Bogoshipeo_. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi…," Sedetik itu juga, air mataku berhasil lolos. " _Nado bogoshipeo,_ Baby. Aku juga merindukanmu," Ingin rasanya aku merengkuhnya sekarang juga. Jarak yang terlalu jauh dan jadwal yang terlampau banyak membuatku dan dia tak dapat sering bertemu. Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku tak bertemu dengannya. Dan tiga hari terakhir ini aku belum sempat menghubunginya.

" _Hyung_ , apakah besok kau akan datang ke Nanjing?" tanyanya, disela-sela sesegukkannya. Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku bahkan tidak kuasa mengambil cuti barang sehari dari syuting film ini. _Lagi-lagi aku mengecewakanmu, BabyKyu_ …

"Maafkan _hyung,_ Baby. Sebenarnya—" Kyuhyun memutus perkataanku. "Aku tahu,"

Nadanya yang sarat akan kekecewaan itu sukses membuat hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini padamu, karena pasti kau sangat sibuk," Ia menambahkan, hatiku semakin sakit mendengarnya. "Hei, _hyung_. Jangan merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku,"

Aku sedikit menyeka air mata yang sempat lolos dari kantung mataku. "Ah, jangan meminta maaf padaku, Baby. Aku yang salah disini. Aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama dan—"

"Sstt! _Hyung_ , apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak, aku tidak menunggumu begitu lama. Percayalah padaku," Ia menyela pertanyaanku yang belum selesai sebelumnya. Bibirku terangkat seketika. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," ucapku. Diseberang sana terdengar hembusan nafas, pertanda lega. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Ah, ini sudah sangat larut. Kau harus istirahat lebih banyak, _hyung_ ,"

"Benar juga. Hm, kau juga harus istirahat lebih banyak, Baby. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," ujarku. Aku yakin, disana Ia tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang memerah. Oh, aku ingin sekali melihatnya!

"Okay, aku akan tidur. _Jaljayo_ , hyung. _Saranghae_ ,"

" _Jaljayo_ , Sayang. _Nado_ _saranghae_ …,"

.

.

FIN.


End file.
